Top Fanfictions of all times: Series 1
by NoobKillerPat2011
Summary: This is where I choose fanfics and rate them from top 5-25, I Will also give a reason why its chosen and give my opinion on it (but not all the time). Depending on how long a fanfic is, it may take a while to make each list. each "Chapter" will sometimes be different, may have the fanfic repeat in the next list. Warning: Some of the Fanfictions are Rated M, this this is as well.


The List of fanfiction Favorites of years 2013, 2014 and 2015

2013:

My top Fanfiction of 2014-2015 of all times (reviews Reasons included) 

1\. The Black of Night (My Little Pony)

Reason- What's better than having epic action, fights and battles? Having all that with drama and romance while showing what's happening in the the Present and Future. I also find Pitch Black, Chrome, Shadow,Chief and Red the more interesting characters in

my opinion.

2\. Marine in Equestrian (My Little Pony).

Reason- good plot, hilariously crazy in a good way, and 4th wall breaking. and the military vehicles (especially the tanks and the 'WTF' moment with the landcruizer 'Ratte'. I bet the 'Monster' was probably transported as well and landed in the sea if it was added, though pinky would of broke the 4th wall and make it into another party cannon...god that would be one big cake launcher or firework launcher... Wonder where she would get the fireworks and the gunpowder for them or if she makes them from scratch?). plus there's enough references to a whole bunch of shows, movies, etc.

3\. Flame of life (Pokémon)

Reason- too many words to describe this one, but to shorten it; dramatic, action pack, romatic, and, if you're a furry or have a crazy imagination (in a good way) anthros. But this is rated M for a few reasons, as it contains stuff for ages at least 17 or 18+ ( or whatever your country standard age goes by).

4\. The Lost Element (My Little Pony)

Reason- this story is another rated M fan fiction. I just love all the romantic scenario's in every fan fiction story. And if any of you out there seen enough of clop, porn AND hentai, Then You know all know where this is going... If you don't, then you're either never looked any of the following three things i mentioned, OR, you're younger than the age group and you should wait until you turn AT LEAST 17 or 18 years old. but due to curiosity you're going to look it up anyway. Especially all of you perv's out there.

...please don't send me messages on why I know all that. All of us either found it by either accident, curiousity, or someone told you to look it up.

Anyway, you've been warned.

5\. The Princesses and the Human (mlp)

Reason- while its more on the drama side, the actually made me shed some tears. If you are or not Even a brony, this has some emotional moments.

6\. The human and the Princesses (mlp)

Reason- same as #5. Though I may mixed up the two on information.

7\. Make way for Jay (Pokémon) this would be number 5, but he's been busy lately. But the story is awesome. Action, romance, and a little humor, you can get some kicks reading this one. Its also rated M but to the point if a near MA rating...it's the internet people we always find this crap(...or bronies, pegasisters, furries...geeks, or whatever you guys are out there that you call yourselves, I dont know I'm just doing this list).

number 8: Chosen one of the Legendaries (series 1 & 2) I got no words to describe how long, but awesome this story is. Mostly action and romance, mixed together with a few other genres in my opinion, to create a epic storyline and one hell of a Pokémon fanfic. You guys should look it up when you have the time.

These are all the stories that are my top eight if you would like to have your story up in my next top fan fiction list. You will have to wait until I finish college or when I have free time. but if anyone of the authors of the stories, books, ect, read this you can write a review and post it. I'll get to checking up on them later.

Authors note: if anyone wants to have fun on xbox, PC, or Steam, look for noon killer pat on xbox 360 playing GTA V / GTA Online (not buying a Xbox one until after college and getting a job, need money) or dimensional_e_warrior on steam on the PC, playing Garry's Mod™, robocraft, or sometimes Team Fortress 2™. Also bought GTA V on steam since I had a gift card laying around and it'll be out in early April.(same for season 5 of mlp fim and I have that feeling that something is going to happen that'll shock the whole world of fans...had a vision of the future a few weeks ago of some mlp episode thats not out yet. Last 5 future visions came true but it was from 2 - 8 months later and one time almost a year. And if I tell it could cause certain fans to get pissed off. But all I can say it has something to do with twilight)

If you want me on Skype, Team Speak or any other ways of speaking. PM me and I'll think whether or not to talk.  
P.S. No this was written a few months ago, new info will be Included in next Chapter of Top Fanfictions.  
This is nkp2011 signing out.


End file.
